Fantendo Smash Bros. Magma/Battle of the Fantendians
Battle of the Fantendians is the story mode for Fantendo Smash Bros. Magma. The title is meant to reference Brawl of the Fandraxonians, as the main villain in that game, Fandraxono, has a large role in the story. Act One Opening Cutscene - Puppet Master The story starts with a small puppet stage, with setpieces added to make it look like a forest. White hands are seen controlling puppets of Bowie and Endal the Monkey, making the two fight. The hands then push the two puppets to the side, and a pile of other puppets is seen, including puppets of Fandro and King KrunchKake. Evil laughter is then heard as the screen fades to black. Chapter 1 - Color Cult Battle The story begins in a dark night where a group of hooded characters stand in a circle. In the middle of the circle stands Bloo Beary, who begins a speech. In the background, a white circular figure is seen tied to a tree, guarded by more hooded figures. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bloo Beary: Friends, I bring you together to punish the treachery of one particular fellow- White: I didn't do anything! What are you going on about? Bloo Beary: Ugh, can't you just be quiet! I swear, people can never keep their mouths shut while I'm preparing to execute them. White: WHAT!?!?! I'm innocent, I swear! Hooded Figure: You have betrayed our Cult of Colors, therefor you must be properly punished. (The hooded figure takes his hood down, revealing himself to be a figure that looks similar to Luigi.) White: Naluigi? I thought we were friends! Naluigi: We were, until you betrayed our honor. White: OK I couldn't be any more lost then I am now. _____________________________________________________________________________________ As Bloo prepares to burn White alive, Unten jumps in and kicks Bloo in the face, stopping him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bloo Beary: Unten! How dare you! Unten: Sorry, Mr. Beary, but I can't let you do that. _____________________________________________________________________________________ While Strafe, Mika Sho, Guaptain, and Koloro hold off the other hooded recolors, Unten and White battle Bloo Beary. BOSS BATTLE: BLOO BEARY (PHASE 1) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Bloo Beary: You can't....defeat me..... White: Uh, I'm pretty sure we just did. Bloo Beary: I SAID YOU CAN'T......DEFEAT ME!!!!! ______________________________________________________________________________________ After the battle, Bloo Beary reveals his true form, that being a monstrous creature with many tentacles attached to his body in place of limbs. BOSS BATTLE: BLOO BEARY (PHASE 2) After the battle, Unten and White go to help the others. A hooded figure corners Mika and Guaptain and prepares to shoot Mika, with Guaptain coming in to defend her. However, the figure doesn't shoot. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Strafe: Hey, what's going on? Hooded Figure: (takes hood off, revealing herself to be a young pink haired woman.) Guaptain: Who are you anyway? Hooded Figure: My name is Kiya, and I'm here to help. Koloro: S-So...you're not gonna kill us? Kiya: Precisely. I was just pretending to be in their cult to get more information. Mika Sho: That's great, but was that really necessary? Did you really have to put a gun to my head? Kiya: Yes. Guaptain: H-hey Mika- Kiya: Listen, I need to talk to you all. Meet me back at the local tavern so we can discuss it in further detail. Unten: Oh, The Tavern? I know that place. Mika Sho: We'll see you there! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group goes their seperate ways, for now, unaware of what evil they're going up against.... Stage Clear! Unten, Mika Sho, Guaptain, Strafe, Koloro, Kiya, and White joined your party! Chapter 2 - Tavern Troubles The story skips to a few days later. Unten, Rachel, Strafe, White, and Iron Mask walk into the tavern. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Unten: So, are we the only ones here? Iron Mask: Unfortunately yes, we couldn't find anyone else. Mika and the others are too young to come here anyway. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group sits at a 6-chair table. Kiya comes in and sits with them. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Rachel: So, who the hell are you anyway? Kiya: I am not exactly sure myself as to who I am, all I know is that I am here with a mission. White: Mission? What kind? Kiya: A great evil has risen from the darkness. We must- Rachel: Hey, wait a second. Strafe: What is it? Rachel: Did anyone notice the bartender? He looks weird. His eyes are all, red and bloodshot. __________________________________________________________________________________ In that split-second, the Bartender looks towards them, and makes a loud, screeching sound. He then attacks the group as the screen cuts to black. The screen then fades to the group waking up in a ramsacked tavern. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Unten: Ugh... what happened? Strafe: I don't...know. That crazy bartender attacked us. Iron Mask: Is everyone here? White: It.... looks like someone is missing. Unten: Let's see... Strafe, Iron Mask, White... oh no, where's Rachel? Kiya: Just as I feared. We need to get out of here. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The screen then changes to the pile of puppets from the opening cutscene. The same white hands add puppets of Rachel and The Bartender to the pile. Stage Clear! Iron Mask joined your party! Chapter 3 - The Guap Squad Goes Hawaiian The scene changes to Bobtain and Andy wandering a sunny hawaiian beach. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bobtain: I'm still kinda wondering why we're here. Andy: Well, we were sent on this mission for a reason. There's a problem here, a problem WE have to solve. Bobtain: Andy, we're middle-schoolers. There's not that much we can really do. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Finally, Bob and Andy arrive at their destination: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bobtain: You know, who would place a pizza arcade restaurant in Hawaii? Andy: Whatever, we have to shut this place down. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Bobtain and Andy go in and try to shut the place down, but they are attacked by the animatronics. After defeating Ugly Fredbear, Fredgirlbear, the two come across Fredbear himself. Andy aims his laser gun at him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fredbear: Whoa buddy. I don't like this place any more than you do. You don't have to kill me. Andy: Why should I trust you? Fredbear: Cuz I'm not trying to kill you like those other fellas! Bobtain: Andy, don't kill him. He was always my favorite animatronic anyways. Andy: Fine, you can tag along if you help us get out of Hawaii. There's no airport in sight around here. Stage Clear! Bobtain, Andy, and Fredbear joined your party! Chapter 4 - School's Out The setting changes to that of Cobalt Middle School, where Mika, Guaptain, and Koloro are impatiently counting the last minutes of class, when the bell rings. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Teacher: Welp, school's out kids! Now go home and play video games! (Mika, Koloro, and Guaptain begin to talk as kids file out of the school.) Koloro: I can't believe you actually convinced the school board to end the school year early! Mika: Yep, that's what I do, I guess. Anyway, school would just get in the way of whatever crazy thing is going on right now. Guaptain: Wait, what is going on? Mika: You remember that girl we met last week when we fought Bloo? She said that a great evil is resurfacing. It's not as powerful as the threat, but apparently if he's left for too long, he could become that powerful. Koloro: Wait.... Mika: What is it? Koloro: Did you ever stop to think WHY we're getting involved in this? We're....we're just kids...right? Mika: I...I guess you're right, but... Koloro: But what? Mika: We've...we've proven that we're strong enough to handle these situations, right? Guaptain: Yeah, but... I wouldn't want... any of you guys to get hurt... Koloro: Yeah... I hope Bob and Andy are doing OK in Hawaii. Mika: Well, we can talk about this more later. Right now we need to find Unten. Category:Subpages